The truth hurts
by SVUPOSTS
Summary: This is basically what I would have had happen in season 13 if i had the choice. I'm gonna update as much as I can and i just hope you guys like it! - ALL RIGHTS TO THIS TV SHOW BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND THE WRITERS OF LAW AND ORDER SVU, THIS IS JUST MY TAKE ON THE RELATIONSHIPS OF THE CHARACTERS -
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NO RIGHTS TO LAW AND ORDER: SVU, THIS IS JUST MY VERSION. ALL RIGHTS BELOMG TO DICK WOLF AND THE REST OF THE WRITERS.

Olivia walked up to the stairs of her apartment after a long day of work. All day she had been dealing with the usual rape victims along with something a little bit more intense. It had been three days since Elliot retired from the unit. She hadn't heard from him, not even a goodbye. She wanted an explanation, as did the rest of his friends, but she felt she deserved it the most.

She had been his partner for 12 years. Not only was she his partner, she was his best friend. They knew more about each other than they knew about themselves. They had keys to each other's apartments and they fought like brother and sister. It just wasn't okay for him to leave like that… to leave her with no goodbye, no explanation, no partner, and no best friend.

When she got into her apartment she changed into swears and a sports bra, her usual bedroom attire, grabbed a beer and started flipping through the channels. There was a slight knock on the door. She opened it, to her surprise and relief, it was her old partner.

"El... where've you been?"

"Liv it's only been three days… I've just been thinking about things."

"After seeing you every day for 12 years, three days is a long time. So, why'd you come here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm divorcing Kathy. When I left special victims I realized it wasn't just that that was making me unhappy. It was my whole life... my marriage, my job-"

"Me?" Olivia said, her eyes drifting to her feet, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"I don't know, Liv. That's why I came here. To talk about us."

"What 'us' El? You're my best friend, but then decided to up and leave with no explanation, not even a goodbye. Do you know how much that hurt me?"

"I'm sorry liv I just-"

"I know you're sorry but I have nothing left to say to you" Olivia said, tears streaming down her face, trying her hardest to hold them back. He had never made her cry... why now?

"Liv I'm so-"

"Goodbye Elliot." Olivia said sternly with slight disappointment in her voice. Elliot stood at the door, not sure what just happened. All he could think about was the fact that she called him Elliot. She hasn't called him that since the day they met. He screwed up, big time.

*inside Olivia's apartment*

She slowly walks over to the couch, sits down, and buries her head in her hands. She realized how hurt she had been. She didn't know what to think and she didn't know how to react. She wanted to talk to Elliot but at the same time, she didn't. She didn't know what to say to him... she half regretted slamming the door in his face, but she was glad she did at the same time. She wasn't sure what was going on right now, all she knew was it was the end of their friendship as she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and Elliot and Liv hadn't talked at all. Olivia was still upset and not returning any of his phone calls. As much as she hated him right now she couldn't help but love the fact that he wouldn't stop calling her, as annoying as it was, it showed her that he cared.

Once again her phone started ringing. She finally picked up.

"Hey Elliot"

"Can we talk?"

"I really just want to be left alone right now. Please." Olivia said practically in tears. She didn't want him to hear her cry, so she fought to hold back from bursting into tears. As hard as she tried he had worked with her for 12 years, he knew she wasn't okay.

"I'm sorry that I did this to you. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, my partner, and my best friend. Just know that I'm really truly sorry, and I hope you can forgive me one day." Elliot said as he hung up the phone, struggling to hold back tears.

That was the sweetest thing anyone had said to her. What was she supposed to do? As much as she wanted to forgive him, it didn't feel right. She needed to talk to him about it, so she grabbed her keys, got in the car and drove to his apartment. As she knocked on the door she hurt weeping, "One minute" she heard a sad voice say. After a minute or two he finally opened the door, "Liv, I wasn't expecting you."

"I know. I wasn't expecting to come here either, but here I am. Listen, about what I said… I'm sorry that I ignored you. You were trying to apologize and I shut you out. That wasn't right, and I do forgive you for not giving me an explanation. It's not like we were dating" Olivia said as a slight smile started to creep onto her face. Just seeing Elliot again made everything alright again. Seeing his face light up when he saw her was the one thing that made her sure he was sincere.

"Thank you, Liv... for forgiving me. And I did owe you an explanation. You're my best friend." Elliot said with a smile, but not his usual smile. He was holding something back, she could tell. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but he pulled her close to him and just held her there with her face buried in his neck. Olivia started crying...

"Hey hey... whats wrong?" Elliot said pulling just far enough away to see her look into his crystal blue eyes, her beautiful brown eyes clouded with tears.

"I shouldn't have come here..." Olivia said as she raced out of the apartment.

What was she doing? She had told herself not to forgive him and then next thing she knows, she's at his apartment, in his warm embrace. All she could smell was his cologne. Oh, she loved that smell. As she was driving home all the times they had pulled through for each other went through her mind. She couldn't believe it. She was in love with him. Everyone had always teased them about how they were in love, and they played along just for fun. Never did she think that she would actually fall in love with him. Next thing she knew, she was pulling into the driveway of her close friend, Casey Novak's house. She went up to the door and rang the bell, back up slightly so when the door opened she wasn't in the way. Casey opened the door confused at first and then saw that Olivia had been crying. She looked at her and then gave her a big hug and brought her inside.

"Hey liv, what's wrong? I've never seen you this upset before..." Casey said as she watched the tears roll down her friend's long face.

"Case, I think I'm in love with him." Olivia said looking down, not wanting to make eye contact.

Casey's face lit up. Finally, they had realized their real feelings for each other. The whole squad had been waiting 12 years for this to happen. "Oh? What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know if I want to be. He hurt me, not telling me that he was leaving. If he could keep something that big from me, he probably doesn't love me." Olivia said, looking into her friends sympathetic eyes.

"Hey, don't say that. It was probably hard for him to tell you because he loves you so much. What makes you think he doesn't? Everyone sees it."

"I don't know." Olivia said, more confused than she was when she came over. "I think I'm going to go back and talk to him." "You do that. Call me and tell me what happens." Casey said, watching Olivia make her way to her car.

When Olivia got to Elliot's apartment, she knocked on the door. There was a long pause, and she held up her fist about to knock again, and the door opened. Her jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia stood there confused as to why it wasn't Elliot answered the door, but a dirty blonde woman. She felt that she had seen her before but she didn't know where. Then she finally realized… Elliot's partner for when she was undercover.

"Hey dani, who is it?" Olivia heard Elliot's voice yell to her.

"I don't know, it's a woman, short brown hair, brown eyes, about 5 foot 8?" Dani said, describing her best as she could without seeming weird. Elliot knew from the description that it was Olivia.

Elliot came to the door, looking a little surprised. "I was going to tell you I just didn't know how. Everything was so crazy and I-"

Olivia cut him off," Umm I've seen enough, I think I should be going." She said as she turned around and walked off, Elliot followed her down the hallway.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot grabbed her arm turning her to face him.

"I was coming here to tell you that I have feelings for you. That everything everyone was saying was true, at least on my part. But its whatever, clearly you have better things to do." Olivia turned to walk away when she heard Elliot say, "I love you."

She turned around confused and gave him a skeptical look. "But you are dating Dani…" she said.

Elliot replied with a slight laugh, "What I was going to tell you was that Dani was helping me on a case.. I work in narcotics now. You thought I was dating her?"

Olivia looked at her surprised, "I.. Uhhh.. I just assumed-"

Elliot cut her off, "I've had feelings for you for a while. I just didn't know you felt the same way."

Elliot pulled her close to him looking into her eyes and he leaned and let his lips gently touch hers.. Finally. The moment they had both been waiting for, for a while now. They broke apart and he could feel her face curve into a smile. It was the reaction he was hoping for.

"So, what now?" Olivia said to Elliot with a slight smile.

"How bout we go back up to my apartment and I'll tell Dani that we're done for the night, and we can curl up on the couch and watch a movie?" Elliot said pulling Olivia even closer than she already was.

"That sounds fantastic, I just have to make a phone call.." Olivia replied feeling like a teenage girl because she was going to call Casey and tell her what happened.

After a short conversation that ended with Casey being Casey, telling Olivia not to be too wild in bed, Olivia headed back up to the apartment. She was a bit confused because she hadn't seen Dani leave yet. When she walked in she witnessed Dani kissing Elliot. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, she fought hard to fight the tears but along with the tears came a slight whimper. Elliot it heard it and turned around horrified, "Liv, it's not wha-"

"Screw you." Olivia said turning around and running out of the apartment. Rage mixed with the heartache, she didn't know what to do. She felt that she had bothered Casey enough this evening, she'd fill her in tomorrow. So instead she went to her apartment that she now shared with her new partner, Detective Rollins. When Olivia walked in she was surprised to see Rollins still up, trying to hide her tears, she went into her bedroom. Rollins knew something was wrong, so she quickly got up and followed her. Olivia told Rollins everything. She was ready to kill him.

"HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU OH MY GOD IM GOING TO KILL HIM. AND SO WILL MUNCH AND AMARO IF THEY FIND OUT. AND FIN, OH MY, IF FIN FINDS OUT HE'S BETTER OFF DEADHE'S GONNA BE HA-" Olivia cut her off. "I know, they're all going to be extremely angry with him. I just can't understand what happened, he had just told me he loves me and then I see that I just.. I don't know. I'm going to bed, ill figure this out tomorrow." Rollins helped Olivia into bed and stayed with her till she fell asleep.

*Next day at the precinct*

After everyone found out what had happened the previous night, they all went to comfort Olivia. How could Elliot do something like that? They were going to kill him.

Fin screamed at Elliot when he walked in, " What the hell are you doing here?! You don't work here, and you don't have friends here so I don't see why you think its okay to step foot in thus precinct."

Olivia kept her head down throughout this whole thing, not wanting anyone to see the tears in her eyes.

"I came to talk to liv." Elliot replied in a soft voice, almost as if he was afraid to say it.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Said a familiar voice, stepping out of the office off of the squad room. Cragen.

"Cap-" Elliot tried talking to him.

"I've got nothing to say to you. Leave before I have you arrested for harassment." The captain said sternly, even though he knew he couldn't do that. Elliot was like a son to him, even threatening him killed him inside.

"Its okay guys, I think I deserve an explanation anyways. You want to talk in private? We can go up to the cribs?" Olivia said very softly, everyone not wanting to let it happen, but she was a strong women. It was her decision. "Thank you, liv" Elliot gave her a half smile.

"I'm not doing this for you. This is for me. And its detective Benson." Olivia said giving Elliot a serious look. He was hurt. But he knew he deserved it. Why'd he have to be so stupid? He knew she was coming up to the apartment, and he still let dani come on to him like that. He deserved everything that happened to him. When they got to the cribs Olivia and Elliot sat on two beds across from each other. Elliot started to say something and then Olivia burst into tears, "How could you do this to me? I told you I loved you. You said you loved me! Is this how you show people you love them? Because it's not okay. I trusted you, and this is what you do to me. Shows how much I really knew about you." Elliot was really hurt by her words. Hearing that from his best friend, from the women he loves broke his heart.

"I'm sorry Liv. I truly am. I don't know why I did what I did because I love you, and only you. You are my best friend and I only want to be with you. Why'd I do this to you? I can't answer that. I don't have feelings for dani at all, she came on to me. I just really hope you can forgive me…"

"I don't know if I can do that. You really El! Why couldn't you just push away? You didn't push away until you realized I was there. I can forgive you, but I can't trust you," those were the words that made Elliot break down. Throughout her whole speech he fought to keep the tears in but he couldn't anymore. She didn't trust him. She didn't love him. He was nothing but another guy that hurt her.

"I'm sorry Liv." He got up and started to walk out, and Olivia got up, pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around his waist. It felt good to have his arms around her again. As much as she didn't want to have anything to do with him right now, he was the only one that could comfort her. How does that work? No one knows.

She looked up at Elliot and kissed him. "I'm sorry El, I overreacted. I love you."

"I love you too, Liv." Hearing those words out of his mouth made all the pain go away. They walked out of the crib, their arms wrapped around each other. Everyone giving them questioning looks, but since Olivia was happy, they were happy.

"Benson, Rollins there were shots fired at a warehouse on 72nd and east, go check it out. Back up will be there shortly after" Cragen said rushing out of his office.

Benson and Rollins grabbed their coats and headed out.

*It had been two hours and no sign of Benson and Rollins*

"They should be back by now, they were only going right down the street. Do you think something happened?" Elliot said to Munch nervously.

"Nah, they're good cops. They can take care of themselves." Munch said trying to ease Elliot's nerves. Truth is, he was worried too. That's when the captain rushed out of his office.

"It was just phoned in. There was an explosion, two officers severely injured. They don't know who it is but Benson and Rollins haven't come out of the building yet. They're waiting for DNA to get back to the lab, but you guys should get down to the hospital. Just in case." You could see the worry in his eyes.

They got to the hospital to find that one of the officers had died on the way to the hospital. They still weren't sure who it was. DNA was to be back any minute.

"Do you think it was…" Fin said to Munch, you could hear the worry in his voice.

"I really don't know, Fin. I don't know." Munch said. Munch usually had some conspiracy theory when it came to these things. If he didn't you knew he was worried.

The ME came out to the area where the squad was standing.

"I have some bad news… The two officers found were the two detectives you had sent to the warehouse. DNA just confirmed."

The room went silent. No one knew how to react. They knew one of their beloved friends was dead, but who? Olivia? Rollins? The thought was too hard to bear.

"I know this isn't an easy question to ask.. But which one is still alive?" Amaro said shakily, breaking the silence, wondering which one of his partners was dead.

As the ME revealed which one of the two detectives had been killed, the whole squad burst into tears. Munch, Fin, Elliot, Cragen, and even Amaro. No one had ever seen Amaro cry, but he had a very good reason. No one could believe what they had just heard. They didn't want it to be real. They didn't want her to be dead. Why her? Why either of them? All Cragen could think was that it was his fault for sending them without back-up right away. All the guys thinking they should have gone with them or instead of them. Everyone regretted the events that had happened that day. Everyone blamed themselves for her being dead. No one wanted to accept the fact that she was dead. Amanda Rollins was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stood there, frozen, as if the whole world had just stopped. Rollins was dead; Benson was in critical condition, what next? None of them could believe it, partly because none of them wanted to believe it.

"Wh-wha-wha-what?" Those were the only words Fin was able to form. Why Amanda? She was so loving and caring… She never hurt anybody. All he wanted to do was hold her. He had fallen in love with her. Everyone could see it. What's going to happen to him now?

"Where's Olivia Benson?" Elliot was able to form a full sentence, to his surprise. He was still in total shock after hearing that one of his friends had been killed. They were going to find the guy who did this and make him wish he was dead.

"She's in surgery. She lost a lot of blood and has severe burns to her face. We don't know the extent of the burns yet but from what we can see, she should make a full recovery if she makes it through the surgery." The doctor replied, trying to find the best choice of words.

"What do you mean, if?" Everyone heard Cragen yell out, his voice made up of worry and anger.

"What are the odds that she will make it?" Fin said, trying hard not to cry, afraid that he was going to lose his other friend.

"Well as of right now she has about a 30% chance, she had severe internal contusions. Most of them, life threatening." The doctor said. He had known Olivia personally. Every time there was a rape victim she was always the first one there, comforting the victims. He was afraid as well. Olivia was a good person, friend, and detective. Why did this have to happen to her?

*In the operating room*

"Scalpel." one of the doctors said as motioning to one of the nurses that had scrubbed in with him.

"Okay so we're going to make an inci-" His voice was cut off by a loud, frequent beeping.

"She's crashing, go go go!" He motioned to one of the nurses to get the crash cart they had set aside, just in case. "Her heart rates slowing!" One of the nurses screamed out, afraid. She knew detective Benson personally as well. She was afraid for her friend.

*Back in the waiting room*

All sorts of things were going through Elliot's mind; what's going on in there? Why is it taking so long? It's taking longer than the doctor said, is that good or bad? I love her, I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I couldn't bare it…

"What do you thinks going on in there?" He heard fin say, everyone could tell he was still fighting tears. He had never seen any of his team mates like that before. Was this going to bring them closer or tear them apart more? He was still angry with Elliot, the whole squad was. How could he do that to Liv? He knew she forgave him, but it was going to take a lot more than an apology for everyone else.

Elliot couldn't stop thinking about Rollins. He felt awful that she died mad at him. He never got a chance to apologize. He felt guilty. What if Rollins head wasn't in the game because of mad she was at him? What if Olivia was thinking too much about everything, and that's why this happened. He couldn't help but blame himself.

Everyone saw how upset Elliot was, and they felt bad because no one was sitting, all of them still angry with him. That's when Fin got up and went to talk to Eliot, try to get both their minds off of this.

"Hey buddy, how you holding up?" Elliot heard fin say as he slowly fell back into the chair next to him.

"Trying to be strong, I can't though. Rollins was my friend and I'm in love with Liv, I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose both of them." Elliot said, fighting the tears. They started coming down his face anyway.

"I know how you feel. I can't even bear the thought… Hey, I know I said some pretty nasty things to you. I'm sorry for that, it's just Liv's like a sister to me and I would do anything to protect her, yah know?" Fin said as he looked at the ground, trying not to make eye contact at Elliot.

"I know, and I screwed up big time. I want to make it up to Liv, I just don't know how. She said she forgave me, she just doesn't trust me. 12 years and I threw it all away. How stupid can I be?!"

"She's hurt. She will trust you again eventually. She loves you, Stabler. You're her best friend. She was devastated when you left. Just give it time." Fin said, trying to reassure Elliot.

"I don't know if I have time. You heard the doctor. She only has a 30% chance making it out of this surgery. What if she doesn't make it?" Elliot said this as he was wiping his tears.

"Hey, you know Liv. She is one of the strongest members of the squad. She'll pull through. Don't worry. She wouldn't leave you without a fight." Fin said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. He tried to be convincing, but he wasn't sure she was going to make it either. That's when they saw the doctor coming down the hall. He had a weird look on his face, like he was sad.

They all stood up. Cragen said, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry…" The doctor started to say as he told them what had happened to their beloved friend. The tears started coming down, they couldn't control it. They didn't want to. She was gone too. Rollins and Benson were both gone.

**There will be more chapters so just hang tight. There is sort of like a MAJOR plot twist coming so just wait for the new update!**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone just stood there, not sure what to do or how to react. They heard two familiar voices behind them. It was Alex Cabot and Casey Novak, two of the ADA's that worked with the squad.

"What happened? Sorry we're late, court ran la-" Casey started saying as she was walking in, she realized everyone was crying and she stopped dead in her tracks. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Casey said trying not to jump to conclusions.

"Case, they didn't make it. Neither of them." Elliot said trying to sympathetic. Casey and Alex were Olivia's best friends.

"No, this can't be happening. I talked to her this morning, she was fine. I got out of court and I had a message saying come to the hospital. Why did this happen? Who did this? Who killed Liv and Rollins!?" Casey said falling to her knees; Alex knelt down next to her trying to console her.

"When you catch this bastard I want to be the one to put him away." Alex said, her voice mixed with seriousness and sadness.

They all sat there in silence trying to process the chain of events leading up to that point. No one could believe it. No one wanted to believe it. Cragen got a call saying there was something he should see at the crime scene. He left the hospital reluctantly, not wanting to leave his squad. When he got to the crime scene he couldn't believe what he saw. Benson and Rollins were sitting there in the back of the ambulance. He went over and just stared at them, at a loss for words.

"What's up Cap, you look like you saw a ghost." Olivia said, with a slight giggle.

"Well uh I might as well have. Benson, Rollins… Everyone thinks you're dead. DNA confirmed it." Cragen said stuttering with every word, still trying to process what he was seeing.

"We're not dead; we're very much alive actually. When the bomb went off, a part of the roof collapsed, trapping us in the room we were in. That's all, we're not dead." Olivia said, confused at what was going on. Amanda looked at the captain, just as confused as Olivia was.

"DNA confirmed that the bodies were yours. Rollins, you died on the way to the hospital. Liv, you died in surgery. There was only a 30% chance of you coming out of that operating room alive, how can this be?" Cragen said trying to explain to them that they were dead.

"Did the lab test the two samples of DNA in the same tray? The evidence must have been contaminated. There are two people dead at the hospital, but it's not us." Rollins said, still trying to make sense of it all.

"Well then, let's go see the rest of the squad and explain to them what happened." Cragen said, making more sense out of what happened.

*Back at the hospital*

Elliot, Fin, and Novak were standing in a circle trying to console each other. Everyone else had gone to get something to eat.

"Well yeah, I miss her. I loved her Casey." Elliot said. You could hear the depression in is voice.

Casey started to say, "I miss her too. She was my be-" she slowly trailed off as she thought she saw Olivia walk into the hospital room with Rollins and Cragen.

"No, this can't be happening…" Casey said trying to convince herself to stop seeing things. Elliot and Fin turned around as she said that and they, too, saw Olivia and Rollins. They were just as confused. They didn't care what they were saying they still ran up to them and hugged them. Elliot held Olivia in his arms, not wanting to let go. Fin did the same with Rollins.

Cragen started to explain, "The hospital contaminated the DNA while testing it… The two DNA samples had mixed while on the same tray. They're not dead. They were just trapped inside."

Casey stood there, still shocked that they were alive. Fin wanted to hold Rollins and never let her go. Rollins pulled away, looked up at Fin and kissed him. He had been waiting for this just as long as she had. They were finally together; they finally knew how they felt about each other.

Olivia slowly backed away from Elliot realizing that he had been holding her for around 5 minutes now. She looked at him and started to cry. He pulled her close again, just to be pushed away. Casey ran over to her asking what was wrong.

"I can't do this right now. I want to go home." Olivia said looking at Casey with that look. Casey knew she was fighting the urge to cry, so she took her home.

"What was that, Liv? Are you okay?" Casey asked with a worried expression on her face. She knew what it was about because the only time she had seen her friend this upset was when Elliot had made her cry.

"I want to be with Elliot but I still can't trust him. I told him that I loved him and then I said I overreacted. I didn't. I don't know why I told him that I forgave him. He still gets to me.

There was a subtle knock on the door. "Liv, can I come in?" Of course he was here. He was worried about her. Why wouldn't he be? He was in love with her. "Liv?" He repeated. She looked at the door horrified and as she went to open it, she hesitated. What was she supposed to do? She was still so confused about what was going on between them.


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't want to open the door but she felt like a horrible person if she didn't. He just wanted to know if she was okay.

She opened the door slowly and just looked at him.

"What?" She said, in one of the nastiest tones she's ever given him. He looked taken aback by this; she had never talked to him like this. She didn't even talk to perps like this. This was a whole new Olivia.

"I uh was wondering if you were okay…" He said, trailing off at the end because he could tell she didn't want him there.

"I'm fine" She said, but he didn't believe it for a second.

"You know I can see right through your lies. What's wrong? You were fine at the hospital and then you just ran out. What happened?" He said stepping toward her, to hug her, but she stepped back out of his reach. She didn't want him to be the one to comfort her right now.

"Casey is here, I better go." She said, shutting the door in his face.

"What the hell…" He whispered to himself. He didn't want to lose Olivia, but the way she was acting, he had.

*In Olivia's Apartment*

"What was that?" Casey said with a stern look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia said, not making eye contact because she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"He comes here to see if you are alright and you shut the door in his face?" Casey said to Olivia, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"I just don't know what to do. I love him and I want to be with him. I thought I could forgive him but when I was trapped, all I could think was that if I died, he would go right to Dani without even a second thought. We kissed and then he went and kissed Dani. How could he do this to me?" Olivia said with rage filling her voice.

"I was his best friend! I saved him every time he got shot! I was there for him through his divorce! This is how he repays me?" Olivia said angrily as the tears filled her eyes. "I can't be with a man like that."

"Liv, Elliot Stabler is a good man. He is a good friend to you and he loves you." Casey said, trying to get her friend to think about what she had just said.

"No I can't. He doesn't love me. If he did, he wouldn't have kissed Dani. If he was a good friend, he wouldn't have kissed Dani. Don't you understand that Casey? He hurt me more than any other man has hurt me. I can't be with a man like that." Olivia said, storming off into her bedroom.

Casey went into comfort her because she heard her crying.

"I understand, Liv. Don't you worry, Fin will kick his butt." Casey said, trying to get Olivia to feel better.

Olivia had started drifting off to sleep, so Casey put a blanket over her and went to sleep on the couch. Olivia was serious. She didn't want Elliot anymore, at all. Not even as a friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot has been her best friend for 12 years. How could she just leave him now? How could their friendship dissolve just like that? No one knew. No one understood what happened. They just kept their opinions to themselves and went on with it.

It had been 6 weeks since their argument at Olivia's apartment. They had remained partners but that's it. They didn't talk about anything persona, they didn't go to each other's apartments, and they didn't even go out to lunch together. They worked on cases and that's it.

Elliot couldn't take it anymore. He stayed late, finishing paperwork. When everyone had left, he went into the file room looking through all of the files until he found the one that said "transfer". He had made his decision. He couldn't do it anymore. If he can't talk to her on a normal basis, he couldn't work with her.

Just as he was walking out looking at the forms, someone walked in. He didn't realize she was there until he sat down at his desk. When he looked up, she was giving him an angry glare.

"What the hell are you doing?" Olivia said to him, just staring at him.

"I'm transferring out of SVU." He said, trying not to make eye contact. He had made his decision and he wasn't going to let anyone change it.

"Well why would you do that?" She said, confused.

"It's complicated." He said as he started to fill out the forms.

"El, we've been partners for 12 years, I think I deserve a little more than that." She replied, now sounding a little upset.

"You wouldn't understand." Elliot said, halfway done with the forms.

"El, I know you better than you know yourself." She said, still not sure what was making him transfer.

"Really, Olivia? Are you sure about that? You haven't said one word to me that didn't involve a case, in six weeks. You barely look at me and when you do its out of anger. What do you expect me to do? Just sit here and take it? You were my best friend. I trusted you with my life, and now that I don't I just don't think it's safe for us to work together. It's going to end up getting one of us killed! We can't be partners. We just don't have the chemistry that we used to." He said, the tears starting to form in his eyes.

When he looked up at her she had tears running down her face. She couldn't hold them in.

In her head she was saying _I cannot believe he just said that. I was his best friend. He trusted me but he doesn't anymore. What did I do to hurt him so bad? I screwed up. _

"I uh I'm-"She tried to form a sentence but words wouldn't come out.

"Don't say anything. I've made my decision. Nothing can change that." He said, packing up his stuff. He had finished the forms and he was about to put them on Cragen's desk.

"El, please don't do this. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shut you out like that. I screwed up! You are my best friend. You are the only thing I have besides this job. Please don't just walk out on me…" She said, the tears now running down her face.

"I made my decision." Elliot said, getting up and going into Cragen's office. When he walked back out, he wouldn't even look at her. He just walked by, got on the elevator. She watched as her best friend left without a word.

She just stared at the elevator, tears running down her face unsure what to do. She sat down at her desk, put her face in her hands and sobbed.

She just lost her best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since Elliot left and she still didn't know what to do. She had been calling him and he just ignored her calls, texts, everything. She wanted to go to his apartment but she was too scared. Finally she worked up the nerve.

She walked up to Elliot's door and knocked on it twice. He answered it almost right away and you could tell that he was not expecting her and he was not happy that she was there.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot said, clearly unhappy that she was there.

"I was worried. You haven't answered any of my calls." She said, putting her hand on his arm.

He shook her hand off and said, "We don't work together anymore. You made it very clear that we weren't friends before I left. Why would you care?"

"I care because we worked together for 12 years. I'm sorry I acted the way I did and I'm sorry that it caused you to leave. I screwed up, I know. Truth is, I love you Elliot. I have been in love with you since the day I met you. Please forgive me." She said as the tears started down her face.

He didn't say anything; he just pulled her close to him and hugged her. Hugging her felt so good because he hadn't seen her in weeks.

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear, pulling back enough to look into her eyes. Just then, he kissed her.

He realized that he wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with him. They had each other and they couldn't be happier.

****I was running out of ideas for this story but I will be starting another one very soon and I'm going to try to move it slower so it's longer! Hope you liked it **


End file.
